Sólo me importas tú, senpai
by Once L
Summary: Drabble. - Quizá decirle a Kasamatsu-senpai el motivo por el que quería estar con él no había sido una buena idea. Pero era cierto lo que le dijo, de verdad. - Kise/Kasamatsu.


**Título: **Sólo me importas tú, senpai.

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket.

**Personajes: **Kasamatsu Yukio & Kise Ryota.

**Género:** Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Leve Shonen Ai.

**Resumen: **Quizá decirle a senpai el motivo por el que quería estar con él no había sido una buena idea. Pero era cierto lo que le dijo, de verdad.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. A Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sí.

**07/08/12.**

—Kasamatsu-senpai!

Al verlo caminar entre los jardines de la escuela, Kise le grita feliz para atraer su atención desde la distancia y hacer que se detenga, que lo espere, justo lo que éste hace al ver que es él.

—¡Ah, por fin te encontré… senpai! –hace una pausa para recuperar el aire que ha perdido, recuperándose rápidamente.

Yukio mientras tanto lo mira fijamente, pasando a segundo plano su atención en la tabla con datos e información del equipo que iba analizando en esos momentos.

—¿Sucede algo, Kise? ¿Me necesitas para algo?

—No, en realidad no. —sonríe un poco más al mirarlo y estar ahora sí a su lado—. ¡Sólo quería estar un rato contigo, senpai!

—¿Qué? —al escucharlo frunce de inmediato el ceño al hacerse una idea del porqué—. ¿Es que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Qué no tienes trabajo en tu agencia o alguna cita con alguna chica? —le pregunta.

—Pues… —el rubio lo piensa unos segundos tranquilamente, negando al final—. Lo cierto es que no, ni una ni otra, ¿sabes? —y se ríe abiertamente haciéndolo enojar.

—¡Idiota! —ganándose con ello un golpe directo en su cabeza con la tabla que llevaba.

—¡Eso ha dolido, Kasamatsu-senpai! ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

Se soba la parte afectada, mirándolo con un par de lágrimas en los ojos. De verdad que ese golpe ha dolido.

—¡Porque yo no soy la distracción ni el último recurso de nadie! —le reprocha, dándose la vuelta para continuar con su camino no sin antes agregar—. ¡Y yo sí tengo cosas importantes que hacer a diferencia de ti así que vete!

—¡Ah! ¡Espera, senpai! —lo retiene del brazo haciéndolo girar—. Lo sé. —le guiña divertido un ojo, ampliándose su sonrisa—. Sólo estaba bromeando... en realidad quería pasar el día de hoy contigo.

Y se sonroja ligeramente al decir esto último.

—¿E-Eh?

La expresión de su capitán revelaba un claro _"¿Y eso por qué_?_"_, contestándole Kise sin que llegue a formular su pregunta en voz alta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Porque ahora sólo me importa senpai, por eso.

El de ojos azules no sabe si son sus palabras o la forma en la que las dice —como si estuviera coqueteando con alguna chica— lo que lo sorprende y también hace que se sonroje ligeramente.

—¡T-Tú…! ¡Tú! —pero su enojo no hace más que crecer, y con ello, las ganas de gritarle y es precisamente lo que hace—. ¿Quién diablos te crees? ¡Déjame tranquilo, quieres! ¡Y para que lo sepas... tu broma no me ha gustado en absoluto!

—¿Broma? ¡Ah, pero es la verdad! —va tras él al ver que lo ha entendido mal y se lo dice de nuevo—. ¡Senpai me gusta!

—¡C-Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte! —y apresura su paso para no escucharlo y de paso, tampoco verlo.

Y es que su sonrojo no hace más que aumentar al igual que su vergüenza.

_"¡Ese idiota de Kise!"._ —gruñe molesto y cada vez más avergonzado—. _"¿Qué clase de broma, y de mal gusto, es esa?"._

—¡Senpai, no te vayas y escúchame! —el rubio lo sigue y logra retenerlo del brazo—. ¡Lo que te dije es verdad!

—¡Qué te calles! —le grita de nuevo y voltea a verlo para dejarle una cosa en claro—. ¡Y deja de seguirme, maldición!

—¡No, hasta que me escuches!

—¡Es una orden directa de tu capitán, idiota!

—¡Aún así no te voy a dejar…! —sus palabras quedan inconclusas al lanzarle el otro la tabla en la cara y golpearlo, frenando con ello cualquiera palabra e intención—. ¡Ah, eso duele!

Yukio aprovecha ese momento para marcharse y desaparecer de su vista dejándolo ahí.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai~! —llora Ryota, cayendo de rodillas al piso al no verlo más—. ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? ¡Yo de verdad te quiero~!

Claro que eso Kasamatsu no le cree. No, si es el playboy de Kise Ryota.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, desde hace días quería escribir algo de estos dos al ser una de mis parejas favoritas :D

Y esto es lo que ha salido. ¿Qué tal?

Espero adaptarme pronto con sus personalidades y demás; el trabajo que me costó, la verdad. Pero quiero hacer más aportes para esta pareja.

Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano.


End file.
